When the Sun Rises
by Yann Riddle Black
Summary: É curioso como um acontecimento por mais ínfimo que seja pode modificar o futuro de sua vida quando parecia que ela continuaria inalterada para sempre. Foi isso o que aconteceu com eles... Os fatos aqui narrados são apenas uma pequena parte da história dos dois.
1. Prólogo

**Nota do autor****: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, ou pelo menos a aparência já que a fic é não-mágica. História sem qualquer fim lucrativo e de autoria própria; qualquer semelhança com qualquer outra é apenas uma infeliz coincidência...

Espero que aproveitem!

**When the sun rises**

**PRÓLOGO**

Já podia sentir seus músculos doerem por estar tanto tempo naquela mesma posição. O fato é que por mais que seu corpo estivesse implorando para que livrasse daquela tensão toda, não conseguia se mover. A ideia de levantar daquela cadeira mais uma vez para andar de um lado para o outro naquele pequeno corredor onde suas únicas companhias eram a delicada mesa de vidro posta no meio de quatro cadeiras, sendo uma delas a que estava sentado, o irritava.

Ainda para aumentar sua tensão, aquela ala do hospital recém criada estava silenciosa. Embora pudesse ouvir o barulho das pessoas passando conversando nas outras repartições, ou mesmo o barulho dos carros ou das ambulâncias passando apressadas do lado de fora, tudo estava em completo silêncio ali dentro. Não conseguia ouvir o barulho das jovens enfermeiras que estavam lá na recepção próxima ao fim do corredor; também não conseguia ouvir o barulho das portas se abrindo e fechando, ou mesmo de telefones e campainha soando alto como era de se esperar. Talvez sua única companhia fosse o quase inaudível tic-tac do relógio pendurado na parede em frente à mesinha.

Como se não bastasse, aquele cheiro tão impertinentemente característico de desinfetante dos hospitais já impregnava o local e invadia sua narina o impedindo de esquecer que, a alguns metros de onde estava sentado encontrava-se uma pessoa que lhe era importante, lutando por sua vida numa mesa de cirurgia enquanto estava ali de mão atadas sem poder fazer nada para ajudar.

Sabia que por mais especialista que todas as pessoas naquela maldita sala de cirurgia, não conseguia deixar de pensar que algo poderia dar errado, algo que poderia levá-lo para o mais longe possível e nunca mais poder ouvir aquelas risadas tão exageradas, mas tão calorosas e, principalmente, vivas; não poder acordar e ver aqueles gigantes olhos verdes brilhantes sorrindo para ele ou ainda aquele calor que emanava daquele corpo e que sempre lhe aquecia quando estava com frio.

Passou as mãos por seus cabelos desalinhando-os... Odiava essa mania que havia adquirido depois de passar tanto tempo ao lado dele. Um pequeno e tímido sorriso nervoso surgiu em sua face ao lembrar-se de como adorava aqueles cabelos indomáveis e tão pretos, do quanto eram cheiros e macios; do quanto gostava de senti-los entre seus dedos e mais ainda de ouvir o dono deles ronronar como um gato manhoso ao sentir um afago na cama.

Já não conseguia imaginar mais sua vida sem aquele idiota, prepotente e grande _filha da puta_ charmoso_-_galanteador. Saber que ainda quando eram completamente desconhecidos aquele ser lhe irritava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Só não conseguia saber quando e onde tudo aquilo havia mudado, ou se fora ele mesmo quem havia mudado para passar a amar tudo aquilo. A única coisa que sabia é que havia acontecido.

O soar da campainha próximo a onde estava assustou-o, tirando-lhe do meio de seu devaneio e agradeceu intensamente por isso, mesmo que quase tivesse lhe causado um ataque do coração.

Olhou em volta tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas tudo continuava praticamente do mesmo jeito de antes. A única diferença é que agora uma enfermeira toda sorridente entrava num dos quartos e começava a conversar com o paciente que ali estava.

Suspirou pensativo.

Não acreditava muito em Deus, Buda, Alá ou mesmo Bruma e todas as outras divindades religiosas... Era uma pessoa de fatos e não tinha muita fé, mas desde que estava ali já tinha pedido até para mesmo para "São Longino" iluminar a mão e mente dos médicos. Tudo tinha que correr bem... Tudo ia correr bem. Ele precisa do seu_ amor_ de volta.

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. 22 horas e 48 minutos. Já estava ali naquele hospital há quase 12 horas e destas, 11 horas, 12 minutos e 49 segundos sem nenhuma noticia do que realmente estava acontecia naquela sala operatória.

Tinha consciência de que independentemente do que estivesse acontecendo lá dentro, de pouco poderia ajudar. Por mais que seu pai quisesse que tivesse se tornado um excelente médico, nunca poderia. Tinha pavor de sangue, sentia-se mal apenas ao vê-lo e já desmaiara uma vez quando preciso fazer um exame que necessitava do mesmo. Seria cômico, se não fosse tão sério. Gostava da ideia, mas nunca poderia ser...

Sentia-se inconformado com a notícia desde que a descobrira há pouco menos de um mês. Por quê? Por que tinha que demorar tanto esse tipo de operação? Por que existia esse tipo de doença? Por que _ele_ a tinha?

Como estava com raiva também! Raiva de si próprio. Raiva por não ter parado para escutar o que tinha para ser escutado, ou por não ter notado os óbvios sinais de que algo estava errado; mas, mais raiva ainda de ter brigado com ele por algo tão estúpido quando aquela sua última briga.

Balançou a cabeça descontente. Não acreditava que tinha sido estúpido o suficiente e passado três longas semanas separado de seu moreno; tinha perdido mais de 20 dias que poderia tê-lo beijado, sorrido e tê-lo amado das mais variadas maneiras. Poderia ficar observando-o dormir como um anjo safado, como realmente era... Poderia ter decorado os mais ínfimos detalhes daquele corpo, a mais pequenina das pintas ou ainda uma cicatriz sem muita importância.

Não que já não soubesse daquilo. Eram 39 pintas espalhadas pelo corpo com os mais variados tamanhos e cores, contas e recontadas em várias vezes... 7 Cicatrizes, sendo dessas apenas 3 maiores que eram bem perceptíveis para quem parasse para reparar, quando este não estivesse usando alguma roupa. Inclusive uma desse ele havia sido o responsável e não podia deixar de se sentir orgulho por tê-lo marcado deixando bem claro para que quisesse saber que ele pertencia a um dono possessivo e ciumento.

Mas, isso não o impedia de sentir certo remorso por não ter prestado atenção onde pisava e ter derrubado uma panela quente com chocolate derretido em cima de sua perna. Não era sua culpa se o imprestável do namorado gostava de andar pelado pela casa depois terem tido um orgasmo que havia impossibilitado os dois de andarem por alguns minutos numas das espreguiçadeiras perto da piscina.

Levantou-se num pulo da cadeira assustando a enfermeira que saia do quarto e murmurando alguma coisa desconexa andou até a janela observando a correria do lado de fora do hospital.

De onde estava, podia ver algumas pessoas caminhando pela calçada alheia a tudo o que acontecia ali dentro, seguindo sua vida normalmente esperando nunca ter que passar por algo ali dentro.

Era assim que ele mesmo teria sentido em outros momentos. Não se importava, não queria saber e também não ligava para quem estava ali dentro. Não tinha interesse em saber quem eram aquelas pessoas desconhecidas, o que faziam da vida ou se estava tudo bem... Bem diferente do que acontecia _naquele momento._

Olhou para uma jovem mulher do outro lado da calçada andando tranquilamente segurando a mão de um homem que contava-lhe algo que a fez abrir um enorme sorriso em seu delicado rosto alvo. Em seu interior estava se perguntando o que é que o homem havia dito para ela...

Quem era o homem? O namorado? Irmão? Marido? Talvez um desconhecido qualquer que a estava sequestrando sem ela perceber? Descartou a ideia desesperadamente de sua mente. Não podia pensar em coisas tristes e angustiantes naquele momento.

Tinha que crer que o mundo estava carregado de felicidade e coisas boas. Precisava acreditar que no futuro iria rir daqueles momentos, que iria se irritar com o namorado por estar sendo alvo de graçinhas por causa do desespero que a cada minuto que passava apenas aumentava exponencialmente. Não podia perder as esperanças. Não iria!

Uma ambulância passou apressadamente pela janela parando seco na entrada do hospital onde já havia uma médica, talvez enfermeira, esperando pelas pessoas que saiam de dentro do carro com uma cadeira de rodas.

Acompanhou atentamente com os olhos a mulher que estava toda descabelada e parecia suar frio com a mão pressionada em sua grande barriga. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso feliz aparecer em sua face.

Será que seriam gêmeos? Perguntou-se observando o tamanho da mala que traziam junto. Quem seria o pai? Qual seria a história dos dois... Ou duas? Achou interessante o fato de outra mulher descer pela mesma escadinha e acompanhar apressada a mulher grávida. Será que as duas eram um casal? Ou era ele que estava imaginando isso. Uma irmã, ou amiga, beijaria a grávida nos lábios brevemente após parem por breves instantes no balcão de atendimento? Será que eram um casal mesmo?

Quando não conseguiu mais acompanhar as duas ficou pensando se algum dia para frente os dois teriam algum filho... Sabia que biologicamente era impossível os dois terem qualquer tipo daquela experiência presenciada há poucos minutos, mas havia outros meios de se conseguir um filho.

Era chato quando o assunto era organização... Seu namorado sabia muito bem disso. Tinha dó do quanto o coitado havia sofrido quando começaram a morar jutnos. E ainda particularmente não tinha muita vontade de ter um pirralhinho correndo e fazendo bagunça pela casa, gritando numa manhã de domingo quando o que mais queria fazer era dormir até tarde, ou ficar deitado na cama o dia inteiro.

Não tinha certeza sobre o que o moreno pensava a respeito do assunto, porém alguma coisa lá no fundo lhe dizia que ele gostaria de ter pelo menos uma "coisinha" correndo pela casa, fazendo bagunça e gritando numa manhã de domingo. Talvez até pudesse gostar da ideia no futuro... Talvez.

Mas seu futuro não estava incerto naquele momento. Tudo dependeria do que acontecesse naquela cirurgia e não tinha certeza do que poderia acontecer. O médico havia dado menos de 10% de chances de sucesso quando chegaram ao hospital. Era pegar esse pequeno valor de certeza de vida, ou ter 100% de certeza de morte nas poucas horas que se seguiriam.

Foi impossível pensar nessa última alternativa. Precisava dizer mais uma vez o quanto lhe amava, o quanto lhe era importante e o quanto queria passar o resto de sua vida ao seu lado.

Escutou o barulho de passos se aproximando e virou a cabeça rapidamente sentindo seu pescoço estralar e avistou os dois melhores amigos do namorado se aproximando. Eles pareciam tão preocupados e tão amedrontados que parecia que podia sentir o medo emanando de seus poros, principalmente da morena.

Não gostava dela. Não gostava desde o momento que a viu pela primeira vez. Por mais que o casamento dela com o ruivo estivesse indo da melhor maneira possível com dois _ramelentinhos ruivos_ fofinhos – e nunca iria admitir esta última parte – sentia que existia algo nela que lhe atraísse ao seu moreno, do mesmo jeito que as abelhas são atraídas pelas flores ou que ele era atraído por um bom chocolate.

O jeito que eles conversavam juntos, muito próximos para o seu gosto... Os toques nada inocentes, ou alguns olhares que só os dois entendiam... Argh! Como detestava ver os dois se comunicando pelo olhar e não conseguir entender o que era dito. Não importava que os dois se conhecessem desde os 11 anos de idade ninguém poderia ter muita intimidade com o seu moreno.

Não acreditava que não havia nada entre os dois, não queria acreditar; mas infelizmente sabia que era paranoia causada por sua grande e possessiva imaginação. Pelo menos o sexo depois dessas discussões bestas sempre era... Bem, não precisava dizer.

Para sua infelicidade, quando os três estavam bem próximos ela o abraçou tão apertado que fez algumas de suas costelas começarem a reclamar.

- Vai tudo ficar bem... – Ela murmurou baixinho.

Não soube dizer se aquilo havia sido dito para lhe confortar, afinal sua aparência não deveria ser das melhores e suas feições tão pouco, ou confortar a própria.

Os dois amigos pareciam também bem abalados pela noticia... Quando havia ligado para avisá-los, ninguém queria acreditar. Ele também não acreditaria. Não tinha como aceitar que seu amado estivesse com a vida por um fio.

Grossas lágrimas começaram a escolher por sua face naquele momento e foi a sua vez de apertar a amiga entre os braços, parecia que todas as barreiras que haviam colocado para impedir que as lágrimas aparecessem durante o tempo em que estava ali se romperam de uma vez.

Por sorte seu pai não estava junto naquele momento para lhe reprender por estar deixando transparecer tantas emoções de uma só vez. Não havia mais força para lutar contra elas, e também não precisava. Ele só precisava ser forte o bastante para conseguir aguentar o médico lhe dizendo se tudo estaria bem... Ou não.

Quando se afastou um pouco pode finalmente perceber que os três estavam ali abraçados no meio daquele corredor e sentiu um pouco menos sentimental ao ver que não fora o único a deixar que suas emoções aflorassem em seus olhos.

O ruivo se afastou um pouco e pegou um pacote que havia trazido junto.

- Pelo que o Harry fala de você, acho que não comeu nada desde que a... Desde que começou. – Falou e estendeu o pacote para o loiro. – Água, café preto puro e um sanduiche de queijo. Era tudo o que tinha na cantina.

- Obrigado. – Murmurou o loiro estendendo a mão para pegá-lo sentando na cadeira mais próxima.

Só naquele momento havia percebido que seu corpo já implorava por algum alimento ou bebida. Deu uma mordida insegura no lanche, como se não soubesse o que estava falando e notou o olhar dos dois em cima de si e permitiu-se um leve rubor aparecer em sua face. Pra que deveria se preocupar com coisas sem importância?

Quando o líquido preto quente desceu por sua garganta não pode deixar de lembrar que era outra mania que havia ganhado desde que começara a viver com Harry. Este era tão viciado que não conseguiu parar o impulso de evitar tomar aquela bebida amarga, tudo por que para o moreno... As feições que o moreno faziam quando tomava era a de mais puro prazer e satisfação e queria sentir aquilo também, mesmo que nunca conseguisse.

Deu mais uma mordida no pão e continuou mastigando enquanto olhava atentamente os dois amigos de mãos dadas um apoiando o outro naquele momento. Queria que o seu moreno estivesse ali com ele também... Precisava dele. Ele era a rocha na qual havia construído tudo em cima. Não podia perder o alicerce de sua medíocre vida.

Engoliu com dificuldade e quando se virava para a mesinha para colocar ali o alimento, viu o médio caminhando lentamente na direção dos três ali no corredor.

Levantou-se rapidamente batendo na mesa derrubando tudo o que havia em cima. Não se importou com o chão sujo, com a sujeira em sua calça, com o vidro quebrado ou o barulho que havia feito. Seu olhar não conseguia desviar naquele médico baixinho de cabelos grisalhos. Ele parecia emanar uma aula de calma e paciência, mas, naquele momento nada daquilo parecia surtir efeito.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – Hermione disparou a pergunta agarrada ao braço do marido.

O médio suspirou pesado e apertou suas mãos parecendo estar nervoso e um pouco preocupado.

- E então, doutor? - Draco perguntou quase entrando em desespero. – Ele está bem?

- **HD** –

**Nota do autor****:**

E ai, galera? O que acharam? Mais uma fic... kkkkk Sei que não deveria estar começado outra história sem ter acabado MPF, mas não consegui não escrever essa ideia que me surgiu.

O que acharam? Posso continuar ou acham que está chata e que não vale a pena lê-la?

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Foi legal escrevê-lo, embora tenha sido bem dramático e tudo o mais... Perdoe-me qualquer erro, fic sem correção.

Beijão, pessoal.

Conto com a resposta de vocês para a continuação...

_Yann_


	2. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01**

_Alguns anos antes_

Estava entediado.

O mais recente de seus livros havia sido lançado há alguns semanas e desde a primeira semana estava entre os mais lidos do _New York Times_. Sabia que este _pequeno_ detalhe era algo que valia ser comemorado, principalmente com os amigos, mas aquela já era terceira comemoração que eles inventavam de última hora e estava de saco cheio.

Tinha um monte de coisas importante para fazer em casa, tipo escrever e fazer algumas pesquisas, mas... Mentira! Sim, ele tinha que fazer tudo aquilo, mas não tinha que ser com tanta urgência como havia tentado soar para se esquivar daquela festa.

Não podia negar que gostava daquele estabelecimento onde estavam. As pessoas eram muito bonitas, o atendimento era bom só se escutava risadas e a voz alta das pessoas conversando com o seu grupo. Mas não estava no clima para tudo aquilo. Queria apenas estar em casa, tomando uma taça de um bom vinho assistindo algum de seus filmes favoritos mais uma vez.

Às vezes, murmurava algumas coisas para seus amigos, porém não estava prestando atenção em nada dos assuntos. Nem ao menos sabia sobre o que se tratava, ou se estavam conversando de verdade.

Ao ter esse pensamento em sua cabeça, balançou-a de maneira impercebível e parou para escutar a conversa da mesa: esportes, mulher e cerveja gelada. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios notando que realmente nada tinha mudado e voltou sua atenção para as pessoas que se distraiam naquela hora.

Olhou em volta observando atentamente todos os tipos que estavam ali. Todos pareciam felizes com alguma coisa, riam, gargalhavam ou somente conversavam distraídos. Em uma das mesas pode notar que pareciam estar discutindo algo sério, em outra parecia que era contado algum segredo já que cochichavam entre si bem próximos um do outro.

Ficou curioso para saber do que se tratava... Maldita curiosidade! Até havia cogitado a ideia de ir ao banheiro que ficava próximo para poder tentar escutar a conversa, mas não o fez.

- Com certeza! – Exclamou tentando esconder o susto ao escutar seu nome numa pergunta em sua mesa. Por sorte parecia ter convencido os amigos. – Isso é muito óbvio.

Olhou de um para outro amigo como se soubesse o assunto e suspirou ao ver que sua resposta parecia ter resultado em alguma coisa, já que novamente os outros quatro voltaram para a discussão que estavam tendo sem se importar que ele estivesse ou não prestando atenção naquilo.

Tentou entender aquilo do qual estavam falando, mas perdeu o interesse novamente e voltou a observar os grupos de pessoas. Instintivamente, olhou para os dois misteriosos homens, mas não os encontrou. Grunhiu com raiva e por sorte estava barulho de mais para ter atraído a atenção dos companheiros.

Sem suas vítimas, deixou seu olhar percorrer o ambiente mais uma vez e dessa vez um casal atraiu sua atenção. Não por serem dois homens trocando pequenos carinhos e beijos entre as conversas... Aquela barba grande e aquele sorriso claramente falso estampado na face do que parecia ser o mais velho não estava certo.

Algo parecia gritar em seu interior para ficar o mais longe possível daquele cara... Talvez fosse apenas antipatia, talvez. Como uma de suas amigas diria, suas _auras_ não combinavam e eram inimigas.

Por sorte, não precisou ficar prestando muita atenção naqueles dois. Naquele momento, um homem loiro entrava pela porta com um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que havia visto. Não conseguia desviar a atenção daquele "ser" que pareceu tirar aquele ambiente da escuridão na qual estavam apenas com sua presença.

Viu-o olhando em todas as direções procurando por alguém. Prendeu a respiração quando o viu caminhando para o balcão que ficava um pouco mais afastado de onde estava, mas, para sua felicidade, ficava em seu campo de visão.

Não pode deixar de reparar naquelas belas curvas, principalmente na parte traseira; na pele que parecia ser tão lisa quando a de bebezinho ou daqueles cabelos bem cuidados que dançavam de um lado para o outro conforme o ritmo dos passos do dono. As roupas pareciam bem alinhadas pareciam acrescentar um toque de charme e riqueza.

Por um instante, pareceu sentir seu coração descompassar alguns batimentos ao ver aquele delicado sorriso se abrir mostrando todos os dentes ao olhar para a tela do celular.

"Quem será?", perguntou-se intimamente curioso.

As borboletas em seu estomago começavam a vibrar intensamente querendo conhecer o responsável por ter permitido aquela perfeição. Aquilo deveria ser proibido! Não existia dúvida a respeito.

Franziu o cenho. Algo estava errado.

Piscou várias vezes tentando ver se sua mente não estava pregando lhe pregando alguma peça, mas, realmente, aquele sorriso havia desaparecido da mesma maneira como havia surgido.

- Mais um... – Disse aos amigos ao escutar novamente seu nome sendo chamado.

Estava indignado. O que havia naquela mensagem para ter causado tal fatalidade? Ele não sabia, mas precisava saber. Principalmente ao notar aquela tristeza antes inexistente emanando daquele homem. Não deveriam ser capaz de fazer aquilo. Era desumano. Como alguém teria coragem?

- Harry?

- Que? – Questionou irritado virando-se para o amigo. Ele tinha coisas mais interessantes para descobrir do que ouvir aquelas besteiras. – Que foi?

- O que aconteceu? – Rony perguntou curioso. – Você estava murmurando alguma coisa que não conseguimos entender.

Corou levemente.

- Nada de importante. – Respondeu e voltou sua atenção para aquele pequeno espaço do balcão.

E ele continuava ali tomando num gole só alguma coisa que o fez fazer uma careta. Até mesmo fazendo aquela careta, aquela beleza única continuava ali presente, mas sem aquele brilho feliz.

- O que tanto olha para aquele homem, Harry? – Neville perguntou olhando na mesma direção na qual olhava.

- Eu... – Começou inseguro. – Nada. Não estou olhando para ele...

- Não parece. Ou melhor, parece que esta babando por...

- Não estou babando! – Exclamou indignado.

- Está sim. – Dino comentou rindo junto com os outros. – E descaradamente...

- Você namorou minha irmã quase dez anos, Harry! – Rony exclamou fazendo careta. – Você não pode ser jogar no outro time!

- Mas eu...

- Quer prova melhor do que esta? – Thomas interrompeu rindo.

- Querem parar?! – Harry perguntou, mas ninguém escutou.

- Você já ficou com algum homem? – Rony perguntou do nada atraindo a atenção das outras pessoas da mesma. - Viu. Ele não... – Continuou sem esperar por uma resposta.

- Talvez eu queira... – Harry interrompeu ficando mais vermelho que o cabelo do amigo.

- Que?! – Os quatro amigos exclamaram assustado ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu preciso saber se gosto ou não. – Falou levantando o ombro em rendição um pouco menos vermelho.

- E por que você não testa com o seu queridinho ali? – Dino perguntou apontando para o loiro.

- Eu...

- Ele não consegue. – Rony falou sorrindo. – Ficou tanto tempo sem precisar chegar a alguém que não sabe mais.

- Mas eu...

- Aposto _100-zinho_ que não consegue. – Rony interrompeu novamente batendo a mão na mesa e os outros três fizeram o mesmo.

- Ninguém aposta a meu favor? – Harry perguntou indignado.

- Todo mundo sabe que a Gina foi atrás de você na escola, Harry. – Neville comentou dando ombros. – Acho que se não tivesse feito isso, você ainda seria virgem...

- Mas não...

- Hei! – Rony exclamou dessa vez. – Não quero saber o que ele fez ou não com a minha irmã.

Harry suspirou e tomou toda a cerveja que havia em seu copo de uma vez.

- Vão preparando meu dinheiro. – Falou se levantando.

- Calma, ai, apressadinho. – Thomas falou fazendo-o sentar novamente. – Chegar lá e puxar assunto é fácil. Você precisa fazer algumas coisas para valer a aposta.

- O quê? – Perguntou numa careta sentando-se novamente.

- **HD** –

Draco olhava para o velho Whisky em seu copo desolado. Irritado. Magoado.

Havia chego alguns dias mais cedo de sua viagem de trabalho para poder surpreender o namorado em seu bar favorito, quando é surpreendido. Nunca imaginou que ele tivesse a capacidade de terminar o relacionamento de três anos por um maldito _SMS_.

Não era muito de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Muitas vezes era facilmente rotulado como "_coração de gelo_" pelos seus conhecidos, mas isso não significava que não os tinha ou que era não afetado por eles. O que ninguém poderia saber era que era; e muito. Sua vida inteira havia sido moldada através das palavras das outras pessoas, ou do que elas pensavam.

Levou mais uma vez aquele copo a boca sorvendo todo o conteúdo de uma só vez, pedindo para o barman que estava próximo encher novamente.

Olhou em volta e mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha pensativo.

Talvez ter terminado o relacionamento não fosse tão ruim. Sabia que ele e Vítor não tinham quase nada em comum. Se tivesse que dizer em algo que os dois gostassem de verdade, diria, sem pensar muito: _Sexo_.

Sem sombra de dúvida, era a única coisa boa vinda daquele relacionamento que arrastavam e tentavam fazer funcionar. Mas parando para pensar um pouco melhor, nem mesmo isto estava tão bom como no começo.

Já começava a ficar mais calmo ao perceber que era melhor aquilo ter terminado antes que fosse tarde de mais, mas não deveria ser daquele jeito. Ainda estava indignado com aquilo e sentia uma terrível vontade de acertá-lo com um soco bem dado e deixar uma bela marca naquela cara descarada durante alguns dias.

Sorriu. Ele gostava daquela ideia, mas sabia haver maneiras melhores de descontar aquele incomodo...

- Está sozinho?

Draco escutou uma voz falando próximo a ele e já ia mandá-lo se foder e deixá-lo em paz quando olhou para o dono daquela voz se surpeendendo. Ele não era nada parecido com o que havia suposto.

Alto, os cabelos negros bagunçados para todos os lados, mas podia-se ver sinal que havia tentado domá-los, em vão; um sorriso inocente estampado naqueles finos lábios rosados.

Mas nada daquilo era comparado com aqueles lindos olhos verdes que brilhavam mais que o sol num dia quente de verão. Como gostaria de estar com sua máquina fotográfica naquele momento e conseguir capturar aquele sorriso... Aquele brilho.

- Não. – Respondeu levemente curioso para saber mais sobre aquele homem. – Tenho alguns amigos e meus pais. – Continuou. Não sabia por que, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que adoraria provocá-lo.

- Quero dizer, - Ele começou corando um pouco. Interessante, achou. – está sozinho aqui no bar?

- A resposta continua a mesma. – Respondeu abrindo um sorriso presunçoso e apontou as várias pessoas ao redor deles.

- Ok. Eu mereci essa. – Ele falou e se sentou num banco vazio ao seu lado. – O mesmo dele, por favor. – Pediu ao barman apontando para o copo na frente do loiro.

"O que ele quer?" Draco perguntou-se agora bem mais curioso.

Não podia negar que o outro homem era muito bonito. Bem mais bonito que alguns dos modelos que usará em algumas de suas exposições na galeria, mas ele não parecia ter a mesma arrogância ou prepotência dos outros.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – Ele perguntou fazendo com que o loiro franzisse o cenho novamente.

"Mas que merda é essa?", Draco pensou indignado. Mas não pode deixar de sentir um pequeno arrepio subir por sua espinha. Aquela voz...

Como não tinha percebido antes? Levemente rouca e um pouco mais baixa que a da maioria das pessoas. Gostava dela e tinha certeza que já tinha a ouvido em algum lugar, embora não pudesse se lembrar onde e muito menos se já conhecia aquele homem.

- É o bar favorito do meu namorado.

- Então você tem um namorado. – Ele afirmou fazendo uma careta que Draco não teria percebido se não estivesse olhando intensamente para ele.

- _Ex_-namorado, na verdade. – Comentou sentindo sua ira voltar, mas não pode deixar de notar o sorriso aumentar de tamanho no rosto do outro.

- Então você está solteiro? – Ele perguntou voltando a atenção para as pessoas em volta deles.

- O que você quer comigo? – Draco perguntou sem pensar, sem ligar para uma resposta para a outra pergunta.

- O que eu quero? – Ele perguntou olhando para o loiro um pouco nervoso.

- Sim. – Respondeu curioso. – Você parece estar nervoso e parece não saber o que perguntar ou agir.

O outro olhou para o copo em sua frente fazendo uma careta e tomou a bebida.

- Eu vi a hora que chegou. – O moreno começou inseguro – Meus amigos viram que eu estava te encarando e...

- E apostaram que você não conseguiria me levar para cama? – Draco perguntou achando engraçado o embaraço do outro.

- Na verdade eles apostaram que eu não conseguiria nada com você. – Respondeu ficando mais vermelho que a camisa que usava.

Draco riu com gosto atraindo a atenção das pessoas que estavam mais perto e sem se importar com elas, percorreu todo o ambiente com os olhos encontrando os amigos do outro olhando para eles cochichando alguma coisa.

Desviou a atenção deles para o moreno em sua frente e notou que ele o olhava curioso e sorriu.

Mas o sorriso não durou muito em sua face quando notou duas pessoas caminhando em direção a uma mesa perto de onde algumas pessoas dançavam. Elas não deveriam estar ali por muito tempo, pois não havia o visto quando chegou.

"Fui trocado por aquilo?", perguntou-se internamente observando seu ex-namorado conversando animadamente com um homem que parecia uma lagartixa-anorexa sem qualquer senso de moda. Grunhiu de raiva ao vê-lo beijando aquele bicho satânico destruidor beleza.

- O que foi? – Ouviu o moreno perguntou preocupado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Voltou sua atenção para o seu acompanhante e abriu um sorriso que poderia conter a sombra de uma ameaça sorrateira para algumas pessoas.

Analisou-o silenciosamente de cima a baixo. Ele possuía uma aparência forte e atlética e usava uma roupa social-esporte que ressaltava alguns músculos bem definidos por debaixo daquela camisa vermelha de seda. Muito diferente do raquítico do ex usando aquilo que mais parecia pijama dos séculos passados.

O cabelo já não era lá aquelas coisas, mas parecia ostentar um _look_ rebelde, possuindo uma atração poderosa e sensual daquela que acaba de acordar após uma noite épica de sexo. Por outro lado, a _lagartixa_ ambulante possuía um cabelo bem mais cuidado e a cor de sua pele era bem mais pálida que a bronzeada do _seu_ moreno, mas não que isso fosse um problema já que também tinha uma pele alva bastante sexy.

Sem se preocupar com a cara de assustado, aproximou sua cabeça do outro e aspirou o cheiro dele. Era bom. Muito bom. Uma fragrância cítrica, amadeirada, máscula. Perfeita. Não se importou com o pequeno arrepio que sentiu.

O sorriso que apareceu em sua face poderia ser um pouco considerado como sinistro, mas não estava ligando. Iria exibir aquele pedaço de mau caminho e faria com Vítor se arrepender de tê-lo deixado. Era Draco que terminava com os relacionamentos; não o contrário.

- Vou te ajudar a ganhar a aposta. – Falou por fim bebendo mais uma vez o conteúdo do copo.

- O que? – O moreno perguntou assustado.

- Você quer ganhar ou não a aposta?

- Quero, claro. – Respondeu intrigado. – Não vejo a hora de provar para eles que eles estavam errados.

- Você sabe que eles não estão, não sabe? – Draco perguntou piscando com um olho para o outro.

- Será que posso saborear meu momento de vitória? – Perguntou fazendo uma careta para o loiro que, curiosamente, achou bem... _Fofa_.

- Mas você vai ter que fazer uma coisa antes. – Draco comentou tranquilamente.

- O que? – Perguntou um pouco nervoso.

- Você vai ter que dançar comigo. – respondeu se levantando. – Agora.

- Que?! Eu não danço! – Exclamou nervoso se levantando também. - Não sei dançar!

- Você tem alguns segundo para aprender. – Falou puxando o outro pela mão em direção às outras pessoas que já dançavam.

Draco quase se arrependeu de ter o obrigado a dançar. Seu plano não iria funcionar se o outro não dançasse direito e seria ele que passaria vergonha. Mas, por sorte, depois que a primeira música acabou, parece que havia perdido o embaraço e começou a dançar um pouco melhor e os dois começaram a chamar a atenção dos outros e, para sua felicidade, Vítor havia cuspido toda a bebida em cima do seu affaire quando o viu dançando ali na pista.

A partir daquele momento, Draco passou a se exibir e a exibir o moreno para o ex-namorado e não conseguiu conter um sorrido vitorioso quando viu que o "casinho" começou uma discussão. Como desejava tão profundamente que aquela discussão fosse por não parar de olhar tão vidradamente para ele e o moreno que dançava sedutoramente em sua frente.

Outra música terminou e o moreno se aproximou sorrindo.

- Você dança bem. – Falou animado.

- Por incrível que pareça, você também.

Os dois ficaram olhando um para o outro sem dizer uma única palavra se esquecendo das outras pessoas ali ao redor deles.

- Quer continuar a dançar? – Draco perguntou ao escutar uma música lenta começando a tocar ao fundo.

Ele viu o moreno balançar os ombros e aproximar-se mais de si segurando sua cintura com aquelas mãos grande. Ambos tinham praticamente a mesma altura, porém sentiu-se bem menor que outro quando ficaram tão próximos; parecia que ali estava acolhido e seguro de tudo e de todos, além de que nenhum mal poderia lhe atingir.

Balançavam seus corpos no ritmo lento da música e não estavam preocupados por ser o único casal não-hetero dançando ou por causa de alguns olhares lançados em para eles.

Draco olhou para o ex-namorado justamente no momento em que ele levava um tapa na cara e sorriu.

Não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido para que aquilo tivesse ocorrido, mas, devido a sua experiência, sabia que não deveria ter sido nada legal. Vítor não tinha jeito com as palavras e não tinha a mínima paciência para escolher uma melhor para falar.

Fechou os olhos para poder aproveitar mais a dança ou mesmo a fragrância do perfume do companheiro sabendo que seu plano havia dado certo e melhor do que poderia ter planejado.

Pouco tempo depois, sentiu pequeno choque subir por sua espinha ao ter uma daquelas mãos percorrendo suavemente suas costas carinhosamente. Gostou do carinho e sorriu.

- Eu ainda não sei o seu nome... – Escutou aquela voz gostosa e rouca próxima a seu ouvido fazendo-o se arrepiar levemente.

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. – Respondeu e quase reclamou por ele ter parado o carinho e se afastado um pouquinho.

- Malfoy? Tipo _O_ Malfoy das _Empresas Malfoy_? – Ele perguntou um pouco assustado.

Draco fez uma careta. Aquele homem não era tão diferente da maioria das pessoas como desejava que fosse.

Nunca tinha encontrado alguém que não se assustasse com seu sobrenome. Detestava essa fama que seu nome carregava, principalmente por causa das atividades ilícitas que seu pai um dia havia feito.

Olhou para aqueles olhos verdes e assentiu se afastando um pouco também.

- Sou Harry. – Ele falou sorrindo e parou de dançar quando a música acabou. – Prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Malfoy.

- Draco, por favor. – falou fazendo outra careta. – Sr. Malfoy é meu pai e eu não tenho nada com ele.

- Desculpe.

- Sem problemas. – Falou se aproximando novamente do moreno quando a nova música começou. – Vamos só dançar uma última música e ir embora.

Logo nos primeiros acordes da música, o loiro já reconheceu ser uma de suas favoritas. Nenhuma das pessoas da qual havia se relacionado antes havia aceitado dançá-la com ele e naquele momento, um estranho qualquer estava ali com ele realizando um de seus "momentos especiais".

Tinha uma clausura nessa sua maluquice onde só dançaria ele com alguém que realmente fosse especial, mas ele não conseguiu parar, ou se afastar, ou afastá-lo. Estava gostoso e queria continuar daquele jeito. Talvez pudesse considerá-lo especial por tê-lo ajudado a destruir o recém relacionamento do ex. Sim, isso deveria bastar para não quebrar nenhuma de suas regras.

Sorriu tranquilo e aproveitou o resto da música até que no final escutou Harry perguntando algo:

- Será que posso fazer algo que estou com vontade desde que eu te vi?

Draco olhou para o outro e levantou uma sobrancelha, mas acabou por dizer um simples "Sim".

Na expectativa de saber o que ele queria fazer – e interiormente desejando poder sentir aqueles lábios contra os seus -, deu um pulo assustado ao sentir aquelas duas mãos apertando seu pobre e inocente _bumbum_ com força.

- Você deixou. – Ele comentou sorrindo travesso.

- Você não é pervertido. – Draco falou levantando o dedo. – É inocente e virtuoso... E verdadeiro... E... E não-pervertido!

- Eu sou tudo isso? – O moreno perguntou intrigado e o outro apenas assentiu. – Prometo me comportar bem a partir de agora, então. – Terminou levantando a mão em sinal de promessa.

- Acho bom. – Falou indignado. – Não gosto de ser assediado por...

- Mas isso deve acontecer com frequência. – Harry interrompeu pensativo. – Você não pode ser tão gostoso assim e não ser assediado.

Draco quase corou diante do adjetivo usado, mas havia gostado. Uma das coisas que mais gostava, era ser paparicado e, principalmente, adorava quando sua vaidade era exaltada.

- Meu nome afasta as pessoas...

- Mas não deixa de ser verdade. – Falou balançando os ombros.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio todo o pequeno caminho até o balcão e sentaram em dois bancos livres pedindo mais uma bebida.

- Vamos ficar a noite inteira aqui?

- Espero que você diga que não quer. – Harry respondeu tomando a bebida.

- Bem... A aposta a ser vencida é sua. – Comentou já se levantando. – Você paga. Espero você lá fora.

Draco não esperou por nenhuma resposta e saiu, não podendo notar o sorriso maroto do moreno ao ficar encarando o seu traseiro enquanto caminhava para a porta.

- **HD** –

Os amigos do Harry observaram tudo atentamente de onde estavam. Todos eles tinham certeza de que nunca ganhariam um dinheiro tão fácil como aquele até que viram os caminhando para a pista de dança.

Eles não conseguiam acreditar que os dois iriam dançar... Quase caíram da cadeira quando viram Harry apertar as nádegas do loiro.

- Droga! – Dino exclamou indignado ao ver o loiro sorrir depois do aperto.

- Dançamos nessa. – Neville comentou sem deixar de ver os dois voltando para o balcão. – De quem foi a estúpida ideia de fazer essa aposta tão alta?

- Quem diria que ele ia conseguir? – Rony perguntou indignado algum tempo depois ao ver o amigo saindo do bar. – Como ele conseguiu?

- Ele ainda tem que cumprir as três tarefas... – Thomas falou um pouco esperançoso.

- Você acha que ele não conseguirá? – Dino perguntou debochando do amigo.

- Não custa pensar pelo melhor... – Respondeu dando ombros sorrindo. – Melhor dos nossos bolsos.

- **HD** –

**Nota do autor****:**

E ai? O que acharam? Espero que a qualidade não tenha diminuído. Acho que isso sempre acontece...

Sei que muita gente deve estar querendo me matar por não ter respondido a grande questão que ficou no prólogo, não é mesmo? Kkkkkkk Acho que vai ser melhor contar um pouco a história dos dois antes de solucionar o mistério... Espero que não me culpem muito por isso.

O que acham de interagir um pouco com o desenvolver da história? Thomas disse que o Harry tem 3 tarefas para realizar para ganhar a aposta. As melhores ideias poderão ser escolhidas para se tornarem a oficiais. O que acham?

Obrigado por terem lido e muito obrigado por terem comentado no capítulo anterior. Fiquei muito contente com todos eles!

Beijão, meninas; abraço, meninos,

_Yann_


End file.
